jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Rivan
|Größe= |Merkmale= |Geburt= |Tod=ca. 1000 VSYJedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force |Heimat=Almas, ursprünglich Zelos II |Familie= |Beruf=Sith-Lord |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler=*Darsin *Valin Draco (Holocron) |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit= }} Darth Rivan war ein Sith-Lord zur Zeit des Neuen Sith-Krieges und der letzte bekannte Sith-Lord vor Darth Bane. Er lebte mindestens 150 Jahre. Bekannt wurde er durch seine Machenschaften auf dem Planeten Almas, unter anderem für die Erschaffung von Sith Battlelords und die grundsätzliche Veränderung der gesamten Welt, auf welchem er lebte. Zum Ende des Neuen Sith-Krieges wurde er von den Jedi ausgelöscht, vor welchen er von Almas fliehen musste. Um seine Person entstanden viele Mythen, und nur Teile seiner Biografie wurden jemals aufgedeckt. Sein Holocron, und damit die Lehren aus seiner Zeit, geriet etwa ein Jahrtausend nach seinem Tod in die Hände von Valin Draco. Biografie Niederlassung im Cularin-System Der Zelosianer Darth Rivan lebte während der Jahre vor und bis etwa 1000 VSY. Obwohl er der Spezies der Zelosianer angehörte, entsprach er nur hinsichtlich ein paar weniger Einzelheiten dem, was einen Zelosianer für gewöhnlich ausmachte, lediglich sein Interesse an Biologie hatte er mit anderen Zelosianern gemein.Echoes of the Jedi Rivan entdeckte ein fehlerhaftes Sith-Manuskript, welches Darth Revan fälschlicher Weise als „Darth Rivan, den mächtigsten Dunklen Lord des Jedi-Bürgerkriegs“ identifizierte, und benannte sich nach diesem. Nach Darth Ruin war er somit der erste, der den Titel Darth trug. Etwa zwischen 1420 VSY und 1170 VSY reiste Darth Rivan aus einem bestimmten Grund in das abgeschiedene Cularin-System.Living Force Campaign Guide Er fand dort den so genannten Darkstaff, der über Jahre als verloren gegolten hatte.A Mon Alone Zunächst wollte er das Artefakt besitzen, da er es für nützlich hielt, stellte jedoch heraus, dass es böswillig und äußerst mächtig war, womit er entschied, es zu zerstören. Selbst Rivan fürchtete das Artefakt, doch scheiterte er an seinem Versuch der Vernichtung desselben. Obgleich Almas eine giftige Atmosphäre hatte und äußerst lebensunfreundlich war, ließ er sich dort nieder und machte den Planeten zu seiner Heimat. Er ließ nicht zu, dass die Natur sich gegen ihn durchsetzte. Mithilfe der Macht und und seinem umfangreichen Wissen über Biologie erschuf er eine neue Pflanzenart, Kaluthin, welche das Klima regulierte und seine Heimat lebensfreundlicher gestaltete, indem sie Methan binden und Sauerstoff herstellte. In der Zeit zwischen seiner Anreise und seinem Tod, verwandelte sich der Planet durch die Einwirkung der Pflanze in ein idyllisches Paradies. Darth Rivan errichtete auf Almas außerdem seine eigene Festung, die den eigentlichen Grund seines Aufenthalts darstellte, und an diesen Schloss ein Dom an, den er fortan bewohnte. Darth Rivan nahm irgendwann während seiner Zeit auf Almas einen Menschen namens Darsin zu seinem Schüler, behandelte ihn aber wie einen seiner Sklaven. Darth Rivans Festung Der Grund für die Errichtung seiner Feste und seine Reise in das Cularin-System blieb über lange Zeit ein Mysterium. Darth Rivans Ziel war es, mithilfe dieser Festung Sith Battlelords zu erschaffen. Dies führte darauf zurück, dass Rivan ein Problem erkannte, welches später mit der Regel der Zwei behoben wurde. Wann immer zu viele Sith zusammenarbeiteten, wendeten sie sich früher oder später gegeneinander, um einen höheren Rang zu erreichen. Die Soldaten, die Rivan kreierte, waren dazu ausersehen, dieses Problem zu lösen, indem jeder von ihnen, der versuchte, dem Kommandanten zu schaden, diesen Schaden selbst erleiden würde. Der Prozess zur Erschaffung dieser Krieger war kompliziert, weshalb er es für nötig erachtete, dies an einem so abgelegenen Ort wie Almas durchzuführen, mit einer ausreichenden Präsenz der Dunklen Seite, wo er ungestört seiner Experimente nachgehen konnte. Er verwendete verschiedenste Individuen als seine Testobjekte für seine Armee, die unterschiedliche Spezies angehörten.Sith Battlelords Neben seiner Kreation dieser Armee erschuf Rivan eine große Zahl an Fallen in seiner Festung. In die Wände der Feste schrieb er in der Sprache der alten Sith-Spezies seine Biografie, welche seine Verwicklung in zahlreiche Schlachten und ihn selbst als einen der größten Führer in der Geschichte der Sith beschrieb. Darth Rivan war äußerst sadistisch. Er hielt eine ganze Reihe von Dienern, die er wie Sklaven behandelte. Wenn er gerade keinen Nutzen für diese Sklaven im Einzelnen hatte, sperrte er sie wie Tiere in einen Raum und ließ sie nur heraus, sobald sie ihre Dienste verrichten mussten. Mindestens einer seiner Sklaven war ein Jedi. Er nutzte Mandalorianisches Eisen, um viele Teile seiner Festung zu sichern, darunter seine Bücherei. Dies brachte ihn auf die Idee, seinen Trainingsraum ebenso abzusichern, und er schaffte mit einem Ritual Gestein, welches ebenfalls gegen Beschädigung durch Lichtschwerter immun war. Seinem Sadismus entging auch Darsin nicht, den er oft in seine Gruft sperrte. Er selbst wurde dort niemals beigesetzt, aber Darsin endete dort, als ein Werkzeug von Rivans Machenschaften, welches er mit seinen Experimenten zu Tode quälte. Der rachsüchtige Geist des Schülers blieb jedoch weiterhin vorhanden. Darth Rivan erschuf auf Almas ein mächtiges Sith-Holocron und einen K'kayeh, eine seiner größten Errungenschaften. Mit seiner Arbeit an den Battlelords war Rivan erfolgreich, doch bevor er diese vollenden und seine Armee errichten konnte, wurde er von seinem eigenen Schüler verraten, womit sein Vorhaben scheiterte. Zum Ende der Neuen Sith-Kriege übertrumpften die Jedi Darth Rivan in der Schlacht von Almas. Es war ihm zum Ende hin gelungen, den Darkstaff in seinen Besitz zu bringen, den er ebenso begehrte wie fürchtete. Dies stellte nun sein Verhängnis dar, denn hierdurch wurde seine Armee vernichtet, da das Artefakt ein Hyperraum-Wurmloch, einen Machtsturm erschuf. Durch dieses unnatürliche Ereignis wurde er weit von Almas fortgeschleudert und gelangte nach Ruusan. Hier fand er sich inmitten der Kämpfe zwischen Lord Hoths Armee des Lichts und der Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit von Kaan wieder. Der Darkstaff beraubte ihn seiner Verbindung zur Macht, und als er auf einen Jedi-Ritter traf, der ihm unter gewöhnlichen Umständen weit unterlegen gewesen wäre, konnte er von diesem mit Leichtigkeit vernichtet werden. Lediglich auf Almas blieb er in gewisser Weise erhalten, in Form seines Einflusses und Erbes. Vermächtnis Die Festung Als Rivan seine Festung verlassen musste, zerstörten die Jedi seinen Dom, während die Festung selbst dem Beschuss standhielt. Der Orden erachtete die Festung als unwichtig und verließ den Ort, ohne sie zu vernichten. Viele Jahrhunderte vergingen nach Darth Rivans Tod, in denen seine Festung blieb, und seine Pflanzen den Planeten weiter aufblühen ließen. 232 VSY, als Reidi Artom den Planeten erreichte, bot Almas ein wenig mehr als den üblichen Sauerstoffgehalt, den Menschen gewohnt waren. Jahrhunderte nach seinem Tod, im Jahr 177 VSY, errichtete der Jedi-Orden eine Akademie auf Almas, viele Jedi studierten seine Festung und das umliegende Gebiet. Nerra Ziveri war sich sicher, dass die Festung für die Zukunft der Galaxis noch bedeutend sein würde. Darth Rivan hielt auch nach seinem Tod einiges an Kontrolle über die Festung auf sich, und Darsins Geist verblieb dort unter seinem Einfluss und durch ihn an den Ort gebunden. Zur Zeit der Klonkriege verteidigte dieser die Festung gegen Phylus Mon und spätere Eindringlinge, wobei er letztendlich vernichtet wurde. Darth Rivans Schätze, Amulette, Artefakte und die meisten anderen Dinge wurden über die Jahrzehnte und Jahrhunderte gestohlen. Das Holocron Das Sith-Holocron Darth Rivans war einer seiner wenigen Schätze, die nach seinem Tod nicht gestohlen oder zerstört wurden, und verblieb lange Zeit in der Festung. Die Jedi erfuhren jedoch davon und schafften es in die Akademie, und nachdem diese im Zuge der Order 66 zerstört wurde, breitete sich der Einfluss der Dunklen Seite stark aus. Auch das Holocron wurde davon erfasst und beeinflusst, und der Gatekeeper machte sich eigenständig und glaubte, der lebendige Geist Darth Rivans zu sein. Er handelte und dachte exakt, wie Rivan es getan hätte. Nachdem Valin Draco, ein Inquisitor Palpatines, einige Zeit nach der Order 66 mehrere Jedi-Ritter über Monate folterte, erfuhr auch er von dem Holocron. Gemeinsam mit Raik Muun und dem Nighthunter Crant, suchte er in den Ruinen der Jedi-Akademie nach dem Holocron und wurde fündig. Über eine längere Zeit hinweg studierte er die Lehren Rivans. Somit wurde ihm auch die Existenz des Qornah Holocrons offenbart. Hinter den Kulissen *Darth Rivan fand in erster Linie Gebrauch in der Living-Force-Kampagne für das Rollenspiel von Wizards of the Coast, und wurde auch in Quellenbüchern und für die Dawn-of-Defiance-Kampagne genutzt. Er tauchte bisher in keinem Roman oder Comic auf, seine Existenz im Kanon und der chronologischen Reihenfolge der Sith-Lords wird aber auch in Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force aufgegriffen. *Es ist nicht klar ersichtlich, ob Darth Rivan von Darsins Geist betrogen wurde oder ob er nach ihm noch einen Schüler hatte. Der Betrug durch den Geist wäre eher unwahrscheinlich, da dieser unter seinem Einfluss stand. *Darth Bane gilt als der Erschaffer der Regel der Zwei. Doch obwohl Darth Rivan existierte, bevor Bane die Regel der Zwei umsetzte, bezieht sich eine der Fallen in Rivans Festung (in A Mon Alone) auf die Einhaltung dieser durch die Sith. Quellen *''A Mon Alone'' *''Echoes of the Jedi'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *Sith Battlelords Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Zelosianer Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Legends cs:Darth Rivan en:Darth Rivan es:Darth Rivan it:Darth Rivan pt:Darth Rivan ru:Дарт Риван tr:Darth Rivan